1. Field of the Invention
The field of art disclosed herein pertains to a modular curb assembly forming a drainage assembly within a road curb of concrete, asphalt or other material. More specifically the pre-cast components are made from polymers or other materials, which form a finished surface when cast and installed within the roadside curb or other structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Curbs are constructed in a variety of manners for use with roads, pathways, landscaping, and structures. Typically, curbs are formed where a raised portion of land or material meets an unraised portion of land or material. However, some curbs can be constructed as raised sections between two unraised portions of land or material. Curbs may be formed to provide draining options, provide borders for roads or paths, provide decorative edges, provide support for portions of raised materials, or provide safety or directional means for pedestrians and a variety of transporting vehicles. Curbs generally are constructed of sturdy materials such as concrete, asphalt, stone, or similar materials. Concrete curbs are especially popular because of the flexibility in shaping them, their relatively reasonable cost, and durability.
Residential streets increasingly are provisioned with contoured concrete curbs that present a rounded, flared surface to cars and bicycles to present tire and wheel damage. A lower, flattened portion of the contoured concrete curbs serves as a path for rainwater to flow to a storm drain. Residential homes often direct rain water from a roof or from the surround yard through an underground drain pipe that terminates at an opening cut into the curb. Older rectangular curbs provided a perpendicular surface suitable for boring a cylindrical hole for the drain pipe. However, the contoured concrete curbs present a surface that is generally difficult to drill into. Consequently, generally known techniques include using a concrete saw blade to remove a rectangular channel in the curb. The drain pipe extends at least to the edge of the rectangular channel to dispense water. Often the drain pipe is subject to damage from car tires.